ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Unitario
Pleyer, M. (1987). Unitario patro nostra, kveja tuo in hewine estas, tuja nomino esti sanctificate; tuja imperio weni; tuja wolunto ockurius, como in la hewine tanto sur la terra; nostra pano kvotidiane al nos-mismos doni hodie; cay pardoni nos nostros debitoyn, como tambien numos nostros debitoroyn pardonamas; nenio nos condutsi in temptatsion, sed liberi nos delle pecato, tzar la imperio. ---- ---- UNITARIO DEVELOPPATE ''' (Panorama p.21, nov-dec 1994, anno 7, num. 6) Unitario, publicate in 1984 per Mario Pleyer (pseudonymo pro le germano Rolf Riehm), esseva un forte interlinguisation de esperanto, elaborate per un esperantista qui durante annos se habeva irritate del artificialitate de esperanto. Ora unitario ha essite developpate in duo variantes: le "lingua minimal" unitario 2001 e le version total unitario 2002. (Panorama in interlingua 6/1994) Le lingua se approxima de plus in plus a interlingua (e espaniol), 1o que es natural, habente vidite le enthusiasmo del autor pro justo interlingua. In le hove libro, multo professional in aspecto, interlingua es anque grandemente usate pro comparationes lingual. "Con solmente alcun poc correctiones in le orthographia del lingua espaniol il es anque possibile traducer circa 90% de un qualcunque texto", e "Dictionarios del lingua espaniol es le melior pro traducer un texto a UNITARIO" (p. 133). Le grande similitude inter interlingua e unitario anque significa que omne le - bon - argumentos publicate pro unitario valerea equalmente ben pro interlingua. Mario Pleyer/Rolf Riehm anque es multo positive a interlingua, e in le fin del libro ille naturalmente include un lista de libros recommendate de interlingua. ---- Specimen: EL BIBLIA DE NORWEGIA :cuento curte de Helena Kutas :dedicado a meja abuelo :traducado de Rolf Riehm el discuperta del mundo meraviliose de los linqwoyn es el eksperientsia el mas grande de meja vita; el motivatsion de kwista hababis su oridzina in los radicoyn de meja familia; meja abuelo maternal, un professor de teologia, potes parlar diksiotta linqwoyn; linqwa cay relígio essabis multo importante pro illo; a causa ke ego essabis soimente kwinta annoyn, kwando meja abuelo mortabis, infortunatemente illo nenio pote instruar mi-mismo in alleman, hebrean, polonian, or anqlian; pero ego sentis in alicuna parte de mejos genoyn, ke ego debes segwir in sejos tratsioyn de pede; como membro de un delegatsion de bibliotecario, ego has pasado un septimana in Oslo; poste los programmoyn interessante cay ritße del dzorno, ego semper curribis del conqgresso a meja cámera d’albergo para pasar el serenade desolate in el compania de meja amigo nove, un biblia dua-linqwal in anqlian cay norwegian; ego has trovado lo-mismo sur el tabulo del nocte, el prima dzorno kwando ego has entrado el cámera d’albergo, meja casa pro un septimana; meybii il es uso comune in los paisoyn cristian de haber un biblia in omne cámera de hotelo pro el dispositsion del hospitoyn; pro mi-mismo il essabis el prima volta in meja vita ke ego has eksperientsia de un tal uso (aki in Oslo; el rencontrar con kwista biblia anqke recordabis meja infantsia in meja memoria; essiendo la filia de un pastor protestante, viviendo in la rectoria fino al estate de diksi-seksta annoyn; ego essabis de costumbro de andar al iglesia cay leger el biblia; durante troja-detsi annoyn de meja vita, sin embargo, ego nenio hababis tenido un biblia, el libro del libroyn, in mejos manoyn; un grande ludo comentsiabis: ego legabis el columna del pagina in anqlia, poste ego lo-mismo comparabis con el columna norwegian, cay con el adjuda de meja conostsimento anterior de la biblia, ego comentsiabis a comprender al mismo tempore el teksto cay los paroloyn norwegian del oridzina mikste de anqlia cay alieman; dzorno cay dzorno el biblia cay mi-mismo numos nos convertibimos in amigoyn magis bene; ego comentsiabis a timer nostra separatsion iminente; al sekstima dzorno ego sentabis un desiro forte a continuar kwista ludo tambjen in meja casa; per kwista ego detsidabis a robar el biblia; el ultima serenade post-kwam de haber legado el biblia, ego has impackado lomismo in meja maletta; pero postea de fermar el lampa, ego nenio podes addormir; in el obscuridate ego regwardabis el maletta tserrado, con meja amigo includido; in meja testa un batallia radziabis, contsernente tos demandoyn segwente: – ¿ como ego podrius recontsiliar el facto ke ego es la filia de un pastor cay una latrona al mismo tempore? – ademas, il essabis escribido in kwista biblia in dua linqwoyn belle: “i tuo nenio debes robar!” – ¿ kweja meja abuelo ditseríus, si illo cognostsabis ke seja gran-filia haberíus robado un biblia? !ego pensas ke ono potes imaginar el final de kwista história! al manjana segwente, ego dispackabis el biblia de meja maletta, cay returnabis lomismo sur el tabulo de nocte; con el maletta in mano cay con un tranqkwilitate grande in meja animo ego abandonabis el cámera. * http://www.mek.iif.hu/porta/szint/human/szepirod/modern/martinov/ ---- ''Here is some information about UNITARIO, sources are the ``Kurzgrammatik'' (dated 1989-06-06) and the Unitario journal No. 1 (2/1990).'' '' Alphabet and phonology: Rolf Riehm invented his own alphabet for phonetic spelling. The following letters are used for Unitario: Vowels: 'a, "a (a-umlaut), '''e, i, o, "o, u, "u pronounced more or less like in German. Diphtongs: ay (ai), oy (oi, german eu), av (au), and ev'' (eu like in Italian Europa). Konsonants: '''b, c (pronounced k''), '''d, f, g, h, j' (like in German, Engl. y'' in year), '''k, l, m, n, p, q' (only in combination nq, pronounced ng), r, s (voiceless), ^s (s-circumflex, pronounced as z'' in zero), '''t, v' (w'' in water), '''w' (v'' in very), '''x' (ch in Bach, Loch), z''' (sh in ship), '''^z (zh, like the s'' in mea_s_ure). The following are used in transcribing sounds of some European languages: '''nj' (like gn in champa_gn_er), lj,(like ll in Basti_ll_e), \theta for voiceless th, \ss (scharfes s, \3) for voiced th, ^\circ (degree sign) schwa. ^x voiced ch (like g'' in Ar_g_entina), Diphtongs '''ey' (ei) and uy (ui). Long vowels are denoted by duplication of the vowel, short ones by duplication of the following consonant. ck is duplicated c'' or ''k. It seems, that c''' occurs in front of '''a,o,u and most consonants, k''' in front of '''e,i,v,s. Grammar: ,,Jede Regel des Unitario sollte mindestens eine Ausnahme haben" (Each rule of Unitario should have at least one exception) Fixed word order, Subject -Object -Predicate (although R. Riehm's own examples often deviate from this). Numbers 1 to 10: una, dua, troja, kvarta, tzinqkva (! pron. tshingkwa), seksta, septa, otta, n"owa, diksi. Articles: La /los (definite) una/unos (indefinite) Nouns: Usually ending in '-o,' plural '-oyn'. Adjectives: Usually ending in '-e'. Comparison with: mas (more) and magis (most). ,,Rote W"orter'' (Red words)'' Pronouns end in '-a', plural '-os'. Conjunctions and prepositions aren't changed. Verbs: infinitive ending '-ar,' past participle '-ante,' Gerund in fact present participle '-iendo' Present tense: '-as' (singular), '-amas' (plural) Past tense: '-abis, -abimis' Future: '-aros, -aromos' Conjunctive: '-ius, iumus' Imperative: '-i, imi' Irregular verb estar (to be) with present tense paradigma: :ego sum numos sumus :tuo estas w"atos estamas :ilo est loros sunt Questions: Yes/no q. begin with kvod (Esperanto ^cu, ido ka). All question words begin with kv-''' Vocabulary: Strongly Spanish based, with unexpected bits of German (lando (country)), English (apon (upon)), Esperanto (cay (and)) and French (^z"usca (till)). R. Riehm tried to advertise unitario to esperantists and interlingua-ists in europe, but both groups did not give up their language in favour to unitario. It seems that he now has converted to interlingua, at least he functions as german contact of the UMI (Union Mondial pro Interlingua). (Compiled by J"org Knappen) ---- From messages on Conlang list: (info and Sample) :'''Date: Fri, 31 Jul 92 22:15:23 :From: hrick%genesis.uucp@gte.com (Rick Harrison) :Subject: Unitario :Sender: Rick Harrison :To: conlang@buphy.bu.edu > anyone have any information about a conlang called Unitario asks Bruce R Gilson. As a matter of fact there will probably be an article about it in the next _Journal of Planned Languages._ The author of Unitario was unable to attract any followers, and has given up in frustration, according to the forthcoming JPL article. ---- Rick Harrison hrick@genesis.nred.ma.us = gte.com!hrick%genesis.uucp Journal of Planned Languages, Box 54-7014, Orlando FL 32854-7014, USA ---- :Date: 01 Aug 92 01:44:21 EDT :From: Don HARLOW <72627.2647@CompuServe.COM> :Subject: RE: Unitario :To: Conlang :Message-id: <920801054420_72627.2647_DHJ27-1@CompuServe.COM> :X-Envelope-to: knappen@VKPMZD.KPH.Uni-Mainz.de :To: Conlang >INTERNET:conlang@buphy.bu.edu :Dato: 920731 Bruce Gilson asks: >Does anyone have any information about a conlang called Unitario (mentioned, >with a reproduction of a page or 2, in Gopsill's book)? The little I can see >in the piece reproduced gives the impression of being very close to Esperanto >(present tense verbs ending in -as, nouns forming plurals in -oyn, though it >does not appear that that decomposes as it would in Esperanto into a plural and >accusative ending) and I suspect I would not find it very much to my liking, >but I am curious about it. Here's a copy of info I sent Rick Harrison on May 6: >The ELNA office has two pamphlets on Unitario, which I borrowed this >evening. One is "Unitario per medio de picturoyn," based on the old >"Spanish Through Pictures" book; the other is "Unitario: ^zurnalo >poliglotte de latino moderne," anno 1 numero 1 (februario 1990). The >inventor and primary promulgator seems to be one Rolf Riehm, at Box >1825, D-6140 BENSHEIM, Germany (today that would be W-6140 or >D-W-6140); the picture book is written by one "Mario Pleyer," who >may be a pseudonym of Riehm. >Sample of the language: >In generale, mija ideo in developar UNITARIO estabis, ke ego prenas >omnes reguloyn de Interlinqgua or alicuno altere linqgva universale, se >kvistos reguloyn apparamas logicale cay practicale. Ergo: ego pode usar >sine problemoyn la terminatsion de Interlinqgua '-mente'. >Por demonstrar tuja eksemplo: >'.. in unsinnnig vielen Sprachen ...' >'.. in linqgvoyn absurdamente numerose ...' >Evidente la significatsion multe differente est de kvista eksemplo: >'.. Esperanto absurde cay unlogicale est ...' >Se tuo trovas alios eksemployn de mija projecto kvejos absolumente >contra omnes reguloyn della gramatico de nostros linqgvoyn evropeja >infractar, per fawor nenio hesitas de luy-mismo indicar al mija attentsion. Hope this helps, Bruce. :Don HARLOW Redaktoro Esperanto U.S.A. :tel. (1 510) 222 0187 :CompuServe 72627,2647 :Internet 72627.2647(at)compuserve . com :"To discipline Esperantists is to eat soup with chopsticks." :Confucius ---- References: *Riehm, R. alias Mario Pleyer. (1989) Unitario , Entwurf einer Universalsprache. Bensheim: Unitario Press. (214 pp.). ISBN 3-980-2167-1-3 *Riehm, R. alias Mario Pleyer. (1990) Unitario per medio de picturoyn. Bensheim: Unitario Press. (126 pp.). ISBN 3-980-2167-5-6 *Riehm, R. alias Mario Pleyer. (1994) Unitario 2001 - Kurzgrammatik im Vergleich mit Interlingua und Esperanto Bensheim: Unitario Press. (157pp.). ISBN 3-980-2167-3-X ---- Ligamines, Links, Ligoj. * See also News about the universal language UNITARIO on this Wiki (apparemment de 2013). Category:IAL Category:Conlang Category:Esperanto Category:Interlingua